


Hot.... Dog...?

by Sleepy_prince48



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Basically, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, UUUUHHHH, adonis is a virgin AND A BOTTOM DO NOT AT ME, anyway, bro this is adonis' first time everything, dont eat hotdogs with the undead bois, i spell kouga as koga and im sorry, i was sad so i wrote a foursome to cheer myself up, kaoru's endangered hetetosexuality, listen, sexey time, the long and short of this is that im a disgusting adonis kinnie, the rest are throughoutly sexed, virgin, which gets thrown out the window btw, you might end up eating their hotdog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_prince48/pseuds/Sleepy_prince48
Summary: Adonis eats a hotdog- or maybe several.





	Hot.... Dog...?

"Adonis is a messy eater, if yanno what I mean?" Koga grinned at Rei, leaning over the table to wave his sandwich in Rei's face.  
"I don't believe I do," Replies a voice Koga did not expect to hear- the look of utter shock had Kaoru giggling behind his hand. He glances at Adonis' questioning face with a quickly growing blush.  
"Exactly what it sounds like," He grumbles much to his senpai's amusement. Adonis frowns for a second, but, true to his nature, forsakes the situation at hand so he and everyone else can eat.

Unfortunately, his food of choice is a hot dog- with lots of sauce and too much imagination. Panicked, Koga glances at Rei but even the bastard vampire is flustered, glimpsing up to watch the mustard drip onto Adonis' fingers- a blush covers his cheeks when Adonis' tongue peeks out to recover ketchup. Said boy does not seem to notice the effect his messy eating has on the table- even Kaoru seems tenser, looking off at the floor.

Swallowing, Adonis says, "Are you all alright? If I've done something I can leave." At Adonis’ innocent question, Rei covers his face. Adonis blinks owlishly, confused at the lack of speech- he puts the hot dog down and watches as everyone’s shoulders relax.  
“Was it my choice in foods--”  
“Yes- I mean no!” Koga suddenly stops talking in favour of growling. Adonis seems more apprehensive to the hotdog and none of them can tell if it comes as a great relief or the opposite.  
“Well, I must eat-”  
“Yes, of course~! That’s not what doggie was getting at.” Rei interrupts him again.  
“What was he gett--”  
“Nothing!” Koga growls.

Adonis, somewhat sick of the interruptions, picks his hotdog back up- taking a moment to angle it so he can actually bite it. Collectively holding their breath, the table watch as he thumbs mustard and ketchup away from his lips. Kaoru, who had peeked up at precisely the wrong time, looks back down

All of UNDEAD can agree, this lunch was ultimately disastrous; Although, Adonis was pretty glad he only had to use one napkin after eating! He, however, was not at all glad that the tense atmosphere from the lunch hall had come with them to the light music room (shockingly, Kaoru had also come up, it was kind of surprising that he was with them at lunch, too).

“You can tell me if I did something wrong.” Adonis started, hands stiffly by his side- the room was stifling, “I will not be offended and do my best to avoid it in the future.”  
Kaoru folded his legs, “It’s not something you did…”  
“More like… how ya’ did it--” Koga mumbles, gripping his blazer by the front and tugging it down.  
Rei nods in agreement, standing facing the window- albeit, far enough that the sun didn’t touch him, “Yes, quite…”  
Then the group trailed off, unsure how to tell the somehow very innocent boy they all had awkward boners because of the way he ate a damned hotdog. Kaoru’s being decidedly the most awkward because he was so very sure he was straight before this whole ordeal.

“How did I do what?” Ah, the dreaded question, the tension in the room increased tenfold.  
“Your hotdog--” Kaoru began and never finished, too unsure of himself and his heterosexuality.  
“Like, tha’ mustard n’ stuff…” Koga added quietly- which was… most unlike him- they could practically feel the worry emanating off Adonis.  
“It was… Incredibly suggestive,” Rei finishes, staring straight out the window and not daring to look at Adonis.  
“Oh…” Adonis’ heel scrapes against the floor; he’s never been in this situation, how on earth should he react?  
“Oh,” Koga echoes incredulously, running calculating eyes over Adonis’ being. It was hard to tell with his darker skin but Koga was fairly sure he was blushing. Somehow, the detail adds a spur to Koga’s step- metaphorically of course, he was most certainly not getting up at this moment in time, “So what’re ya’ gonna do about it?”  
“What?” Adonis’ throat is suddenly dry- he stares at Koga, astonished- eyebrows furrowed and golden irises glazed with confusion. Although, that seemed to be the attitude of everyone but Koga.  
Adonis swallows, looking away, “What… What should I do?”

Kaoru suddenly interjects, “Woah! That ain’t fair- we’ve all got what he’s got- why don’t we get what he gets?”  
“I… never said you wouldn’t…” Adonis is now clearly the most embarrassed person in the room, tripping over his words and fumbling with his collar. Rei would snicker if he wasn’t so intent at staring at the wonderfully boring tree outside; he is tempted to ask Kaoru about his supposed heterosexuality but that was always a very high tightrope Kaoru walked on.

“So?” Koga leans back on hand, blazer still pulled too far down his middle,  
“So…” Adonis replies, meandering closer to the supposed wolf boy and sitting beside him- he doesn’t make eye contact, busy etching all the lines of the floorboards into his memory.  
Gripping Adonis’ wrist, he brings the boy closer, crushing his lips with his own- distantly Rei and Kaoru gasp and Koga is very glad to be the first one who kisses him.

Adonis’ body is rigid for a few short moments but he quickly melts into the touch, even leaning into the kiss. Embarrassed, he parts before Koga can deepen the kiss.

Koga blinks, looking at the usually stoic boy, his body reads tension and nervousness, slouched and not looking at anyone but the floor, his cheeks are much darker than usual too.

“That’s so vanilla!” Kaoru whines, shuffling to their spot on the floor, Adonis glances at him, hesitant of himself and what to do. He leans up and places a very delicate kiss on the corner of Kaoru’s lips. Kaoru stops, dumbfounded, his second sentence never finds its way out of his throat. Koga grins at him- something about Adonis’ shy kisses was the epitome of perfection.

Adonis looks to Rei somewhat expectantly, the vampire in question finally turned around, with a slight smile, he sits with the group. Adonis leans over Koga’s legs to peck his cheek. He knew tiny kisses weren’t what Koga meant but he was building up to it!

Shoulders tense, he leans to Koga- he started it, after all- and kisses him straight on. They lock lips, which has him drowning in confusion, swearing that his Sister’s novels always said ‘licked for entrance’ and not ‘bite for entrance’. Eyes watering from the pain of Koga’s ruthlessness- as he was always- the kiss deepens, Adonis’ hands to either side of UNDEAD’s ‘wolf’ to keep himself up. 

His kisses are gentle and inexperienced, not at all like Koga’s expert caresses. He feels incompetent- like when he forgets a word in Japanese and has to ask Rei. Pulling away to breathe deeply, he rests his head on Koga’s chest, pads of his fingers delicately resting on Koga’s waistband. Their shaking, he notes, as he hooks his fingers into Koga’s waistband.

Maybe he took too long, maybe Koga was impatient. But the wolf pulls down his pants rapidly, Adonis’ looks away before he sees anything- much to the amusement of his Senpai’s. It obviously wasn’t what he was supposed to do during times like this but at least he had a sense of modesty!

Kaoru leans closer to him, “Shy?” He teases, pressing a hand to his cheek and turning him to look at Koga. He doesn’t want to admit it to Koga’s exasperated face, but he can’t focus on anything but his face. Kaoru’s hand muses his hair, gently ushering him to face down. Pressing a soft kiss to his cheek inspires Adonis’ confidence, he looks down, directly at Koga’s dick.

Glancing at Kaoru’s encouraging face, he grasps Koga’s cock, begging his minuscule knowledge based on his sister’s novels to be correct. Sucking in a deep, nervous breath, he leans down, tonguing the head experimentally. He doesn’t like the smile he sees when he glances up at Koga, Rei leaning on his shoulder with a similar smile.

Swallowing, the gentle reassurance of Kaoru seemingly gone, Adonis tries his best to imitate ‘wrapping one’s lips around the head’ but is fairly certain he does a bad job of it. Tongue gently lolling over his slit, a hand suddenly grips his hair, from the rough treatment, it’s obviously Koga, pushing him down to take more of his cock- Adonis manages to keep the tears on his waterline through sheer will-power when Koga hits the back of his throat.

Kaoru chastises him, much to Adonis’ relief. He swallows, eyes going wide at the unexpected groan from Koga, he blinks away his surprise, trying his best to bob his head up and down, pulling away and licking when he needed a breath- Koga liked it, if his moans and how hard he gripped Adonis’ hair made it an obvious and therefore moot point though.

Koga clearly couldn’t get enough of the view- sure, the blowjob was sloppy but sloppy meant messy and boy, did Adonis make the perfect mess. Pupils blown wide, half-hidden by violet lashes, some mix of saliva and precum dribbled down his chin, his hair was a mess- which Koga was glad to admit as his fault. He pets Adonis’ hair gently, he was so close, he just needed a little more.

Adonis’ fingertips brush against his silver thatch of hair, hand splayed against Koga’s thigh as he worked his hardest to make sure Koga got off. Oh, he couldn’t wait to decorate Adonis’ face with his cum- it’d suit his messy aesthetic greatly.

Pulling strands of purple between his fingers- Adonis makes a shocked whine that, excuse the author’s lack of tact, goes straight to his cock. Gripping himself with renewed vigour, he pumps his cock. Adonis doesn’t attempt to move (perfect for Koga’s plan), simply watching with innocent curiosity.

Koga cums with a yell, barely seeing Adonis’ eyelids flutter shut- but he does see the prettiest mess afterwards. Brows furrowed, hand poised to wipe his face. Koga huffs breathlessly- so, so pretty.

Reaching over, he wipes his seed off one of Adonis’ tightly threaded brows.

He’s exhausted, “That was good.” He murmurs before promptly forgetting Rei was leaning on him and flopping onto the floor, vampire bastard coming with him. He coughs when Rei’s elbows connect with his stomach.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Rei coos, “My cute messy Kohai~!”  
He stops for a moment to watch Adonis’ curious tongue peek out and take some cum into his mouth- Adonis’ senpais can’t help but laugh at his disgusted face.  
Kaoru leans against him to catch his attention, “Would you like us to show you a better time…?”  
“Than our rough little doggie?” Rei winks, not caring for the grumble his words draw out of the practically comatose Koga.

Adonis’ ‘decorated’ cheeks grow darker. A few moments later, he nods, leaning over to Rei, “Sho-... Should I…?” He trails off, meaning obvious from the hand at Rei’s hip- he’s grown more confident in such a short time! That was his brave little Kohai!

“If you like!” He goes to pat Adonis’ head but swaps to his shoulder last-second- thoroughly remembering how the little bear found it a disagreeable treatment. Rei pushes himself off Koga, sliding to Adonis’ other side, satisfied with how his golden irises follow him.

He purposely sits as low as he can- in a situation like this, he’d sit on his knees and have a skilled girl/boy take care of him; of course, in those situations, he was usually quite alone. Therefore… the best course of action would be to get Adonis to stick his ass right up, for Kaoru!

Tugging Adonis’ tie and blazer off has the younger boy in a fluster, Rei chuckles and tosses them to the side with little thought. Kaoru’s arms snake around Adonis’ waist, unbuckling his belt with skilled hands and yanking it off. His blush gets deeper by the second! Bless!

He kisses Adonis’ cheek, ignoring Koga’s cum that sticks to his lips- he’d tasted it before. Undoing Adonis’ shirt at an agonisingly slow pace has him fidgeting- he doesn’t pull it off once unbuttoned; mostly naked was simply a cuter look than naked! Of course, that was simply his personal preference; he was sure Kaoru would much rather him in an oversized jumper or something- at least the stories he had told Rei said so.

Once his pants are off, Kaoru’s hands snake up his toned body to his chest- the smile he gives Rei over Adonis’ shoulder is so sly, it makes the vampire shiver.

It’s obvious that Adonis expected a kiss from the way he reacted when Rei drew closer, and whilst that’d be nice, marking his tan skin seemed like a better use of his time. Latching onto his neck, Adonis’ arms quickly wrap around Rei’s neck.

At first, he’s worried that he’s being too rough but it is a stupid worry as Kaoru’s smile paired with Adonis’ arched back and hitched breath could only mean… 

“Hak… Hakaze-senpai…” Adonis’ bated breath is much too cute. Admittedly, Rei would much prefer Adonis to say his name, but this was nice too. Kaoru was very skilled when it comes to chests so it’s no wonder Adonis said his name first- Rei couldn’t say he wasn’t jealous though. He’d like to pinch Adonis’ dusky nipples- get his kohai to whine his name! Oho~!

“Hey~!” He makes a false swipe at Kaoru when he goes to suck Adonis’ neck- Kaoru sticks his tongue out but lets Rei keep his territory.

Adonis is still tense, as he obviously would be, what with being a virgin- but kisses seemed to calm him down so after he’s made a few more dark splotches appear on his skin, Rei goes straight for Adonis’ lips.

Relief clouds Adonis eyes before they flutter shut, long lashes caressing Rei’s skin. He tongues his way into Adonis’ mouth and finds the boy to be completely submissive- not even attempting the so-called ‘battle for dominance’. He smiles against Adonis’ chapped lips.

He pulls away, ready to go back to sucking marks into Adonis’ tan skin- but he holds up his hand, the other one resting on Kaoru’s hand, “Please, I am overwhelmed…”

Oh, bless! How could Rei not stop when he requested it ever so softly? Instead, he nods, leaning back with a smirk on his face. Now that he’d successfully stopped the both of them, he wondered what Adonis would do.

Kaoru’s hands rest at his thinly clad hips- never one to do anything without the clearest consent.

Their Kohai takes a moment to breathe deeply, composing himself as best he could in his dishevelled state. He closes his pretty golden eye, brows furrowed. When he opens them again he looks almost surprised to find no one has made any moves.

Fiddling with the bands of elastic at the bottom of his briefs makes Kaoru’s hands twitch, Rei can tell everyone wants them off- especially Adonis. Pulling down his pants and briefs- amusement tickling his heart as Adonis averts his eyes despite what had occurred only moments ago- and wrapping a hand around his hard-on, Rei says,” This shouldn’t be overwhelming, you just did it~”  
“No…” Adonis agrees softly, examining Kaoru’s encouraging smile. He leans down to lick Rei’s cock much faster than Koga’s so Rei supposes the previous experience hadn’t gone to waste! 

As luck would have it, Adonis’ ass is up in the air- but of course it was! Theory work was Rei’s speciality- Kaoru throws wink Rei’s way. 

Taking Rei’s cock into his mouth comes as a harder task than Koga’s- it’s longer than his- with Adonis’ lack of experience, he probably doesn’t have the right to compare people’s dicks but he’s fairly certain Koga’s was thicker than Rei’s. Not willing to trigger some kind of coughing fit, he pulls away and simply kisses the head, running his tongue along the underside and hoping it felt good; Rei didn’t moan like Koga did, it was hard to tell.

Hand pressed against the older boy’s hip for support, he takes as much as he can into his mouth, “Hollow out your cheeks,” Rei instructs, pinching said cheeks.

Sucking a bit harder and hoping that was how one ‘hollowed out their cheeks’, Rei’s hand prevents him from going down further- he decides it’s a blessing in disguise- Kaoru’s hand on his ass is a surprise, but if Adonis was entirely honest, it was a welcome one.

Groping and fondling as he pleased, no issues from either side, Kaoru watched with interest; He’d seen girls go down on each other, been the subject of many threesomes, so on and so forth but he ultimately decides that watching boys go down on each other is better.

He traces the creases in Adonis’ briefs but instead of pulling them down he gets up to fetch something from Rei’s coffin- usually, he’d have some in his pocket but that was when he had dates. Picking up the lube and turning on his heel, he makes eye contact with Rei.

Despite his silence- which must be frustrating Adonis with how hard he’s trying, all these wet and lewd noises the only sound in the room-Rei looks like he’s enjoying himself, flushed face and tight smile- Kaoru imagines Rei’s view, Adonis’ pretty face with lines of white, his normally well-kept hair a complete mess, swollen, maybe even bruised, lips as his head bobbed up and down.

Maybe another time he could get that view all to himself but for now… the issue of popping his cherry, well… there’d be no cherry poppin’ since he wasn’t a woman but Kaoru was used to beautiful women! Cut him some slack! 

Getting on his knees, he yanks Adonis’ briefs down, much to the boy’s shock if his indignant spluttering had anything to do with it. He takes a moment to simply appreciate Adonis’ ass- better than most women’s, he can say for certain.

“Adonis,” He hums, busy trying to get Rei to moan, “May I…?”  
Kaoru looks to Rei, not trusting Adonis’ innocence to connect the dots, the vampire only chuckles, even more at the confused whine Adonis makes, “Kaoru would like to know if he could have sex with you?”  
He decided he should’ve asked himself- Rei’s wording and tone were the worst. Adonis pulls away, licking wonderfully swollen lips as he glances at Kaoru, “I thought that was what we were doing ...?”

Ah.. so he had permission from the start… Rei’s chuckle rings sharply in his ears- the wet noises soon resume. With a sigh, he supplies his fingers with a generous helping of lube.

Pressing a cold finger against Adonis’ tight ring of nerves was definitely worth the moan he got from Rei (who was purposely not letting them out to frustrate Adonis), though it lost some worth with the knowledge that he shocked innocent, little Adonis simply to make him swallow.

He slips his index into Adonis’ tight heat with relative ease- the half-pleasure half-pain noise he makes is music to Kaoru’s ears; he’ll make a spreadsheet of all the pitches his moans can do and force a beautiful sonata from his lips.

Kissing the small of his back whilst he works his finger in is nothing short of muscle memory. He’s analed dozens of girls, the only difference being that men seemed to derive more pleasure from anal and that this was Adonis. Wonderful Adonis, who could find him no matter where he was and agreeably the strongest member of UNDEAD.

Something about him being the strongest and yet being underneath Kaoru… He really shouldn’t have loved it as much as he did. Sucking a mark into his hips, he enjoys the quivering of Adonis’ thighs because of the tiny amount of attention he’s being lavished with.

Cautiously, he pushes a second finger into Adonis, listening to his muffled moans and whines. He thinks about how lovely it would be to have Adonis all to himself- they wouldn’t do it doggy style, rather, missionary- he’d etch every single expression he’d make into his long term memory, along with all the ways to get him to make the expressions.

Caressing Adonis’ prostate with a ‘come here’ motion. Adonis doesn’t seem like he can take it, his virgin ass tightening around Kaoru’s fingers, pulling away from Rei’s cock with a gasp, a trail of saliva hanging from his lips.

“Hakaze--!” He croaks, much to Kaoru’s pleasure as he fondles Adonis’ ass, kissing the small of his back to make him relax. He doesn’t make the gesture again, letting Adonis catch his breath right in front of Rei- who’s hand works his cock in Adonis’ absence.

His moans were on speaker now, in time with each thrust of Kaoru’s fingers. Soft, almost sob-like noises that could put an angel’s choir to shame. Rei coaxes him back into sucking his dick and the beautiful moans go mute, Kaoru can’t help but grumble.

Nonetheless, he works his third finger into Adonis. He could tell he was driving Adonis up the wall every time he worked his fingers lengths into him- too slow, too teasing, a virgin like him? There was no way he could handle it.

Pressing kiss after kiss to his back, making sure Adonis knew he would get what he wanted (though Adonis wasn’t terribly sure exactly what that was, he just knew the need for… whatever made him feel incredibly warm- like there was something coiling in his stomach).

Adonis still felt so incredibly tight, like he hadn’t even been touched- Kaoru was worried he might split the boy open if he tried fucking him now- but he was so hard, watching Adonis’ precum dribble down his inner thigh wasn’t doing him any good either.

Enough stalling- He withdraws his fingers and undoes his pants. Kaoru was more than ready to simply wreck Adonis, pants open and pushed down just far enough to free his cock. He was painfully aroused; felt like he might cum if he simply dirty-talked Adonis, but Adonis didn’t seem the type to enjoy dirty talk- an indication of weakness might’ve made the tan boy soft right there and then.

Adonis is much too tight around him, obviously having never been touched in such places despite how long and carefully Kaoru had prepared him- shaking and quivering, it’s obvious that he can barely keep up. “Adonis,” Adonus gasped at the use of his name as though it was one of Kaoru’s thrusts- he felt like he could die like this, he thought maybe Kaoru might eat him, he wasn’t opposed the idea of being bitten, “You’re tight.” One hand found purchase against his hip, the other slipping against the floor- Kaoru hoped the floors slippiness was not because of sweat.

Adonis whines, vibrations and noises from him helping Rei and Kaoru get off- If Kaoru was getting ready to devour him, Rei already was. He had this hungry look in his eyes like he could go for Adonis’ neck and suck every drop of blood out of him, pull all the colour out of his tan skin. Kaoru couldn’t help but find that wonderfully hot- sharing their kohai between them was truly something else.

“Rei…” Adonis sobs and Kaoru is almost mad because he’s the one fucking Adonis, the only thing he should be able to hear is ‘Kaoru! Kaoru!’, but the anger vanishes when he realises Adonis is begging Rei to come- his jaw must be sore, he’s been at it longer than Kaoru’s been fingering him.

His lips are bruised and swollen, eyes teary and face streaked with Koga’s cum. Rei smiles, wrapping a hand around his cock- much to Adonis’ teary relief- and jerking himself off. Adonis’ tongue still works around the head, he must be glad that Rei is finally moaning, close to coming.

Whilst he does like facials from time to time, Rei was much more interested in whether Adonis would spit of swallow so as he neared release he took a handful of Adonis’ hair and shoved him down to get his lips around his head,

Thrusting up, he comes with a shout- spilling his seed into Adonis’ mouth is by far the most satisfying thing he’d done this month.

Adonis swallows, everything but the excess which dribbles cutely down his saliva covered chin. He forsakes Adonis’ displeasure to pet his hair and whispers that he’d done an amazing job. He stays put, giving Adonis some leverage as Kaoru fucks him to oblivion,

It was so cute how he gripped onto Rei’s cardigan, his flushed face pressed against his thigh, all modesty had flown out the window now that his mind was filled with thoughts of Kaoru inside him- hammering him hard, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow.

His entire body quivered as his prostate was abused, “I can’t… I can’t--!” He cried into Rei’s thigh.  
“Do you need to cum?” Rei asked, seeing as all speech had left Kaoru’s mind even if he was intensely focused on everything Adonis related right now.  
“Yes--!” He gasped at a particularly hard thrust, “Ple-- Please! Yes!”

Rei looked expectantly at Kaoru- it seemed like the words had bounced off his eardrums with how vigorously he was going at it- he’d certainly leave indents in Adonis’ hip from his nails. 

“Kaoru!” An abruptly loud shout catches even Koga’s attention as Adonis’ eyes outright roll into the back of his head. Biting his lip, he’d collapse if Kaoru’s grip wasn’t keeping him up. He pounds a few more times before stopping, leaning over Adonis, panting like he’d run a marathon.

Everyone is still for a moment, the only noise being the heavy breathing of Kaoru and Adonis.

Kaoru releases Adonis’ hip and the boy slides off as though dead- flopping tiredly into Rei’s lap. Cum drips down his thighs and chin, decorates the floor and his face, he’s exhausted, Rei feels a little mean for making him get all three of them off.

His lips are dark with bruises and even the indents of Koga’s teeth, his shoulders plus the small of his back sore with hickeys and bites. But he is the perfect picture of bliss. An absolute mess with the softest smile on his face, eyes closed and brows upturned.

Rei will wash up in a bit, for now, he’d get Adonis somewhere comfy (his coffin was the closet) and make sure the other two were okay.

Kissing Adonis’ forehead and petting his hair, he makes a mental note to do this again.


End file.
